El dolor y la esperanza es parte del paquete
by SiempreSonrie
Summary: Bethyl.Un viaje en el tiempo le da la segunda oportunidad de vivir a Beth, cuando conocio a Rick, Daryl y los demas. Ella conseguira salvar personas que murieron. Beth logra solucionar errores del pasado, para que su familia no solo sobreviva sino que solo es su segunda oportunidad, pero si la de Daryl y ella,capaz lo lograran esta vez.Original "Care Package of hurt & hope"


**Declaimer:** NADA de esto me pertenece, ni Twd, ni la historia, solo la traduzco. La historia pertenece a BookNinja93 y estoy super agradecida de que me deje publicarla.

El nombre original es "**Care Package of Hurt & Hope" BookNinja93. **

* * *

><p><strong> T<strong>**emporada cinco, episodio ocho. "Coda".**

** Capitulo 1 Limbo.**

Beth se sintió desorientada y confundida, estaba parada de vuelta en la funeraria, que no tenía sentido, porque lo última cosa que recordaba era ella atacando a Dawn en el hospital con un par de tijeras.

Este es el último lugar donde estabas feliz, por eso este es tu limbo para cuestión para hablar—Una voz dijo que Beth reconoció pero no escuchaba en un tiempo.

¿Lori?—Beth pregunto atónita al ver a su amiga muerte frente a ella. Lori sonrio con cariño a la joven muchacha

¿Estoy muerta también?—Pregunto shockeada, no quería estar muerta. Tenia tanto para vivir y sobrevivir.

Si, esa mujer te disparo—Lori contesto tristemente—Pero tienes la oportunidad de volver, tienes que volver, Beth, cariño, necesito darte las gracias, tu cuidaste a mi pequeña niña probablemente mejor de lo que yo habría podido—Siguió diciendo agradecidamente mientras peinaba el pelo de la muchacha fuera de su cara

Beth comenzó a llorar—Te falle a ti, le falle a Judith, no pude mantenerla a salvo—Siendo este su mayor arrepentimiento no poder salvar a ese bebe hermoso

Oh, ella está viva. Judith está viva, Tyreese la saco—Lori sonrió ante la mirada de Beth de alivio y sorpresa

¿Qué?—Beth jadeo sorprendida

Pero Judith aun te necesita, a pesar de tener a Carl, Rick y los otros, ese bebe te necesita. Así que tienes que volver y cuidar a Judith—Dijo muy seria

¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Volver? No puedes volver de la muerte. Si hubiera una manera, ¿Por qué no volviste?—Beth pregunto desconcertada por todo lo que Lori le decía.

Morir en el parto, era mi hora de ir, no había manera de salvarme, en cambio tu moriste por la violencia humana, no era tu tiempo Beth, por esto tienes esta segunda oportunidad—Lori explico

Ella tiene razón Beth, necesitas volver, tu eres la única que puede—Dijo otra voz que Beth inmediatamente reconoció

¿Andrea?—Pregunto feliz y sorprendida

Hola Beth, tu recorriste un largo camino desde esa niña rota que conocí en la granja, tu tienes que volver e impedir las muertes que no estaban destinada como la tuya y la mía, fui mordida así que no podía volver, pero todavía puedo ser salvada—Ella dijo—Creo que puedes hacerlo, eres una luchadora, aprendiste algo de cada uno en el grupo y eso te hizo fuerte. Tienes la fuerza de ser madre como Lori, la fuerza de ser una amiga como Michonne, eres una mujer fuerte como tu hermana y yo, protectora como Carol y la fuerza de un sobreviviente como Daryl y un líder fuerte como tu padre y Rick, el no lo sabe pero va a necesitar a Beth Greene a su lado—Andrea explico apasionadamente mirando a la rubia más joven.

La rubia tiene un punto, el oficial amistoso va a necesitar toda la ayuda para lo que se viene—Dijo una voz irritantemente familiar

¿Merle?—Beth pregunto sorprendida de que podía hacer el ahí

Hey rubia junior, Olie Oyl y la rubia mayor, tuvieron la idea de traerte de vuelta. Darylina va a necesitarte mas que nada para cuidar su patético culo. El te va a necesitar. Aparte tienes a mi hermano todo triste sin obtener nada. Lo minimo que podrías hacer es darle una follada de agradecimiento por todos los problemas. Solo por ti volvió y conseguir que te mate esa policía—Dijo

Apreciaría que te disculpes con mi hija ahora mismo—Dijo una voz externa y tan familiar

¿papi?—Beth Exclamo, con su voz quebrándose antes de correr a los brazos de sus padres con las lagrimas corriendo en su rostro

Oh, te amo tanto Bethy, estoy tan orgulloso mi niña pequeña. Tú creciste tanto, tienes lo mejor de tu madre y yo. Tu madre no podría estar más orgullosa—Hershel dijo amorosamente sonriendo a su hija mejor

¿Dónde están ella y Shawn?—Pregunto excitada ante la ilusión de verlos de nuevo

Están en paz, este lugar es solo para los que tenemos temas sin solucionar. Lori está aquí, porque quiere que seas la figura materna que Judith necesita, Carl después de todo tiene a Michonne pero la bebe te necesita con el tiempo. Andrea esta aquí porque se arrepiente de haber dejado el grupo y a Rick caer, ella sabe que te va a necesitar. Merle, bueno, Merle está aquí solo por Daryl. Sabes cómo son los Dixon con expresar los sentimientos, aunque no lo diga en voz alta, quiere que su hermano sea feliz. Tu eres la clave de esa felicidad—Hershel explico a Beth

Beth miro a su padre tristemente—Que hay de ti? ¿Por qué no estas en paz como mamá y Shawn? ¿Por qué no puedes volver conmigo? El grupo te necesita mas que a mi. ¿Por qué no volviste?—Pregunto Desesperada

Hershel sonrió y contesto—Yo también morí por la violencia humana, pero a diferencia de ti, viví una larga y feliz vida, no tengo conversaciones y cuestiones sin resolver como tu Bethy, sin embargo mi muerte puede ser prevenida por ti mi niña pequeña, vas a impedirlo, después de todo tienes la terquedad mía y de tu madre—Hershel pellizco su mejilla antes de abrazarla y besar su cabeza

Es tiempo de irnos cariño, cuida de mi hija por mi—Lori dijo abrazando a la muchacha más joven

Lo hare—Beth prometió

Sé que lo harás—Lori sonrió agradecida y desapareció.

Nos veremos pronto niña, cuida del grupo y Rick, ellos necesitan tu ayuda—Andrea la abrazo antes de desaparecer también

Bueno, rubia junior, cuida de mi hermano, también cuida de el, si sabes lo que quiero decir—Merle hizo un obsceno gesto con los dedos.

Asqueroso—Beth dijo al publerino(1) preguntando como ese hombre podía estar emparentado con Daryl. Merle rio entre dientes y después desapareció.

Este no es un adiós bebe. Necesito que me prometas algo Bethy—Hershel dijo serio

Cualquier cosa—Beth dijo con seriedad

Hershel sonrió profundamente ante ella—Maggie perdió su camino, puso a Glenn antes que a ti, si no lo logro de nuevo, necesito saber que ustedes siempre van a cuidar de la otra. Necesito que vuelvas a la granja el día que conocimos a Rick y el grupo. Tu hermana se enamoro duro y rápido de Glenn. Necesito que estés ahí para recordarle quien es ella y la relación de ustedes dos. Encontrar el amor en este cruel mundo es un regalo, pero nada comparado con la familia. Ahora Rick, Gleen y los demás son tu familia, Maggie y tu son hermanas y eso será para siempre, siempre vendrá primero. Necesito que prometas que lo vas a conseguir a pesar de lo de terca que es tu hermana—Hershel dijo sonriendo ante la fuerza de su hija mayor.

Beth rio un poco—Prometo intentarlo. Te amo Papi—Beth prometió

Te amo también Bethany—Hershel beso a su hija por última vez, antes de desaparecer.

Beth se sintió liviana y una luz brillante la rodeo antes de ver a una versión joven de Rick Grimes corriendo en el patio de su padre, llevando a un Carl muy chico.

_Oh dios, funciono. No fue un sueño. Estoy de vuelta. Beth pensó eufórica. Papa está vivo, Patricia, Jimmy, Otis, Lori, Andrea, T-Dog, Dale, están vivos. Estoy viva. Eso cambia todo. Puedo cambiar todo. Pensó con determinación. Prepárense todos. Hay un nuevo sheriff en la ciudad._

* * *

><p><strong>NT<strong>: La razon por la que puse "Pueblerino" es porque la traduccion de "Redneck" es Paleto, y no me gusta como suena la palabra, asi que use un sinonimo.

Nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion!


End file.
